Adaptive Armor
Adaptive Armor is a special type of armor that was given to the Toa Nuva by Artahka. History The Adaptative Armor is a special type of suits created by Arthaka, who once called them 'his greatest creations'. When the Toa Nuva went to his realm after completing the tasks of the Scroll of Preparations, Artakha gave the armor to them, and almost instantly he teleported the Toa to Karda Nui, where they had to awaken Mata Nui. Usage When the armor is equipped it will adapt to the environment it is in. If in standard Matoran Universe environment, the armor will take a similar shape to that of the original armor of the wearer. Its the form that the Toa Nuva are currently wearing. There are three known forms that the Adaptive Armor can take: Sky Armor The Sky Armor is the form that the armor takes when in an aerial environment. The six Toa Nuva's armors shifted into this form when they arrived at Karda Nui, though Tahu, Onua and Gali lost it short after that when they went to the swamp. When Kopaka, Pohatu and Lewa went down to the swamp after the battle at the Shadow Leech Hive, their armor changed to swamp configuration, too. The sky armor consists of more aerodynamic shapes, as well as jets, wings and other flying equipment. Swamp Armor It's the configuration that the armor the Toa Nuva wore took on the swamp of secrets. The firsts to have it were Tahu, Gali and Onua, when they went to search for the Ignika, and later the rest of the Toa Nuva. All the Toa Nuva changed the armor shape once they left Karda Nui after awaking Mata Nui. The swamp armor consists of aerodynamic shapes, though they aren't as prepared for high-speed flight as the sky armor. It also has flying equipment, but it is meant to make the user hover above the ground and fly at normal speeds than rather racing through the sky. It includes jets and small wings. Vehicle Armor It's the adapted form that the armor took when the Toa piloted the T-Class vehicles. Only Pohatu, Lewa and Kopaka were known to have it until they arrived at Metru Nui. The Vehicle armor lacks of any special protection, weapon or flying equipment. The Kanohi shifted to more aerodynamic shapes, and the eye filters were modified for extra aiming power. Adaptive Weapons Apart of providing Adaptive armor and masks, Artakha also gave the Toa Nuva adaptive weapons. Those adapted to the enemies the wearer had to face. Kopaka, Lewa and Pohatu's adaptive tools transformed into Midak Skyblasters during their fight with the Phantoka Makuta, while Gali, Tahu and Onua's transformed into Nynrah Ghost Blasters to face the Mistika Makuta. Both weapons contained light energy, as it was effective against the Makuta, beings of shadow. Known Wearers *Tahu *Gali *Kopaka *Pohatu *Lewa *Onua Set Information The Adaptive Armor was released along with the Toa Nuva sets through 2008. It was first released in sky form with the Phantoka Kopaka, Lewa and Pohatu, and later in the summer in swamp for with the Mistika Tahu, Gali and Onua. The Vehicle armor was also released for Lewa and Pohatu in the Axalara T9 and Rockoh T3 sets, respectively. Trivia *It would be likely that if Akamai Nuva or Wairuha Nuva were formed whilst the Toa were wearing Adaptive armor, Akamai Nuva and Wairuha Nuva would posses the armour too. Category:2008 Category:Armor Category:Matoran Universe